Lessons Learned
by tiff0795
Summary: Isabella helps Phineas understand about spreading gossip and how it's affecting Ferb. Rated T just because on the subject of the story.


"Leave…him…alone!" Isabella shouted at a group of kids that were gathered around Ferb. The kids looked at Isabella and then turned back to Ferb. Isabella stretched to see Ferb crying in the middle of the circle. Isabella pushed her way to Ferb and defensively stood in front of him.

"I'm not going to say it again. LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Isabella shouted, everyone stared at her and then slowly the crowd dissolved. Beuford was the last one. Isabella handed him a piece of paper. He read it, then crumbled it up and went away.

"Are you O.K.?" Isabella asked.

"No," Ferb responded between breaths. He started crying louder.

"No, don't cry," Isabella said. She led him to the bathroom and she wiped his eyes with a wet paper towel.

"How did this get out?" Ferb asked.

"I don't know," Isabella lied. She knew exactly who told everyone that Ferb was a victim of child abuse before he and his father came to live with the Flynns, but she didn't want Ferb to know. Ever since she found out that this was out, she's been keeping close tabs on Ferb. He told her a couple years ago, but she never told a soul. Ferb was like a little brother to her and she never wanted to do anything that would hurt him. But she couldn't believe the person that slipped the secrete out.

"What did you give to Beuford?" Ferb asked.

"A poem," Isabella said. She quoted for Ferb.

_He stood among his friends from school,_

_He joined their childhood games _

_Laughing as they played kickball_

_And when they called poor Sarah names._

_Sarah was unlike the rest;_

_She was slow and not as smart,_

_And it would seem to all his friends_

_She was born without a heart._

_And so he gladly joined their fun_

_Of making Sarah cry._

_But somewhere deep within his heart,_

_He never knew just why._

_For he would hear his mother's voice,_

_Her lessons of right and wrong_

_Playing over inside his head_

_Just like a favorite song._

"_Treat others with respect, son,_

_The way you'd want them treating you._

_And remember, when you hurt others_

_Someday, someone might hurt you."_

_He knew his mother wouldn't understand_

_The purpose of their game_

_Of teasing Sarah, who made them laugh_

_As her own tears fell like rain._

_The funny faces that she made _

_And the way she'd stomp her feet_

_Whenever they mocked the way she walked _

_Or the stutter when she'd speak._

_To him she must deserve it_

_Because she never tried to hide._

_And if she truly wanted to be left alone,_

_Then she should stay inside._

_But every day she'd do the same:_

_She'd some outside to play,_

_And stand there, tears upon her face,_

_To upset to run away._

_The game would soon be over _

_As tears dropped from her eyes,_

_For the purpose of their fun_

_Was making Sarah cry._

_It was nearly two whole months_

_He hadn't seen his friends._

_He was certain they all must wonder_

_What happened and where he'd been_

_So he felt a little nervous _

_As he limped his way to class._

_He hoped no one would notice,_

_He prayed no one would ask_

_About that awful day:_

_The day his bike met with a car,_

_Leaving him with a dreadful limp_

_And a jagged-looking scar._

_So he held his breath a while_

_As he hobbled into the room,_

_Where he saw a "Welcome Back" banner_

_And lots of red balloons._

_He felt a smile cross his face_

_As his friends all smiled, too_

_And he couldn't wait to play outside-_

_His favorite thing to do._

_So the second he stepped outdoors_

_And saw his friends all waiting there,_

_He expected a few pats on the back-_

_Instead, they all stood and stared._

_He felt his face grow hotter_

_As he limped to join their side_

_To play a game of kickball_

_And of making Sarah cry._

_An awkward smile crossed his face_

_When he heard somebody laugh_

_And heard the words, "Hey freak,_

_Where'd you get the ugly mask?"_

_He turned, expecting Sarah,_

_But Sarah could not be seen._

_It was the scar upon his own face_

_That caused such words so mean._

_He joined in their growing laughter,_

_Trying hard not to give in_

_To the awful urge inside to cry_

_Or the quivering of his chin_

"_They are only teasing"_

_He made himself believe_

"_They are still my friends_

_They would never think of hurting me"_

_But the cruel remarks continued_

_About his scar and then his limp._

_And he knew if he shed a single tear_

_They'd label him a wimp._

_So the hurtful words went on,_

_And in his heart he wondered why._

_But he knew without a doubt_

_The game would never end, until they made him cry._

_And just when a tear had formed,_

_He heard a voice speak from behind._

"_Leave him alone you bullies,_

_Because he's a friend of mine."_

_He turned to see poor Sarah,_

_Determination on her face,_

_Sticking up for one of her own tormentors_

_And willing to take his place._

_And when his friends did just that,_

_Trying their best to make poor Sarah cry,_

_This time he didn't join in,_

_And at last he understood why._

"_Treat others with respect, son,_

_The you'd want them treating you._

_And remember, when you hurt others,_

_Someday, someone might hurt you."_

_It took a lot of courage _

_But he knew he must be strong,_

_For at last he saw the difference_

_Between what's right and wrong._

_And Sarah didn't seem so weird_

_Through his understanding eyes._

_Now he knew he'd never play again_

_The game of making Sarah cry._

_It took several days of teasing_

_And razzing from his friends,_

_But when they saw his strength,_

_They chose to be like him._

_And now out on the playground,_

_A group of kids meet every day_

_For a game of kickball and laughter_

_And teaching their new friend, Sarah, how to play._

_(Cheryl L. Costello-Forshey)_

Ferb wanted Isabella to walk him home and she did. She saw Phineas in the house.

"Ferb, could I talk to Phineas alone, please?" Isabella said. Ferb nodded and left the room.

Isabella looked at Phineas. "Sit," she commanded. Phineas obeyed. She handed him a piece of paper. It read…

_My name in Gossip._

_I have no respect for justice._

_I main without killing. I break hearts and ruin lives._

_I am cunning, malicious and gather strength with age._

_The more I am quoted, the more I am believed._

_I flourish at every level of society._

_My victims are helpless. They cannot protect themselves because I have no name and no face._

_To track me down in impossible. The harder you try, the more elusive I become._

_I am nobody's friend._

_Once I tarnish a reputation, it is never the same._

_I topple governments and wreck marriages. I ruin careers and cause sleepless nights, heartaches, and indigestion. I spawn suspicion and generate grief. I make innocent people cry in their pillows. Even my name hisses._

_I am called GOSSIP. Office gossip-Shop gossip-Party gossip-Telephone gossip. I make headlines and headaches. REMEMBER before you repeat a story, ask yourself: is it true? Is it fair? Is it necessary?? If not, do not repeat it. KEEP QUIET._

_Great minds discuss ideas…Averages minds discuss events…Shallow minds discuss people…Which are you?_

_(Ann Landers)_

Phineas looked at Isabella for a long time. "I know you're the one who said that about Ferb," Isabella said.

"I never meant to hurt him," Phineas said.

"But, Phineas, you don't talk about your little brother like that. Would you talk about Candace like that?" Isabella asked.

"No," Phineas answered.

"Would Candace, or Ferb for that matter, talk about you like that?" Isabella asked.

"No," Phineas responded

"Then what made you think that it was O.K. to talk about Ferb like that?' Isabella asked.

"I honestly don't know," Phineas said.

"When you're playing truth or dare, that doesn't give you the right to blab out other people's secretes. People are picking on him because of it," Isabella said.

"I know," Phineas said.

"Well, I'm not going to tell him that you told, you're going to tell him yourself," Isabella said. Phineas nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go now. Tell Ferb I said good bye," Isabella said.

"I will," Phineas said.

Later that night, Phineas text Isabella.

"I just told Ferb, he didn't respond to well," it said.

Isabella sent him a text and Phineas immediately knew what she meant.

"You need to act like the big brother that I know you are," Isabella text. Phineas turned to Ferb.

_I was walking home from school on a cold winter's day  
Took a shortcut through the woods and I lost my way  
It was getting late and I was scared and alone  
Then a kind old man took my hand and led me home  
Mama couldn't see him, but he was standing there  
But I knew in my heart, he was the answer to my prayers_

Oh I believe there are angels among us  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours  
To show us how to live  
To teach us how to give  
To guide us with a light of love

When life dealt troubled times and had me down on my knees  
There's always been someone there to come along and comfort me  
A kind word from a stranger to lend a helping hand  
A phone call from a friend just to say I understand  
Ain't it kind of funny at the dark end of the road  
Someone lights the way with just a single ray of hope

Oh I believe there are angels among us  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours  
To show us how to live  
To teach us how to give  
To guide us with a light of love

They wear so many faces  
Show up in the strangest places  
Grace us with thier mercy  
In our time of need

Oh I believe there are angels among us  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours  
To show us how to live  
To teach us how to give  
To guide us with a light of love

Isabella got a call later.

"Thanks," Phineas said. He hung up.


End file.
